GOT U! (KyuKai Version)
by Na U-Young92
Summary: Kai yang mengaku straight jatuh hati pada seorang penyanyi band di pentas seni musik di sekolahnya. Akibat suatu insiden di acara tersebut Kai dan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih akrab dan intim. Namun suatu saat Kai dikejutkan dengan berita pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan kekasih Kyuhyun yang seseungguhnya. Bagaimanakah hubungan Kai dan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? YAOI/BL/Friendzone/NO BASH!


**GOT U!**

Writer/Author : Na U-Young

Main Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Jongin aka Kai

Other Pairing : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Yaoi/Sho-ai

Rate : T+ / -M

Warning : Typo, BL, Kalimat cerita amburadul gak sesuai EYD, yang baca No war No bash karna ini FF dengan pairing yang jarang ada, harap keep calm ajah. Don't like Don't READ!

Summary : Kai yang mengaku straight jatuh hati pada seorang penyanyi band di pentas seni musik di sekolahnya. Akibat suatu insiden di acara tersebut Kai dan Kyuhyun menjadi lebih akrab dan intim. Namun suatu saat Kai dikejutkan dengan berita pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan kekasih Kyuhyun yang seseungguhnya. Bagaimanakah hubungan Kai dan Kyuhyun selanjutnya?

A/N : FF 1shoot ini, Young buat untuk ngikutin Kuis dari bojonya Yesung aka Cimit aka Katati yang kepengen FF KyuKai. Semoga suka ajah... hehehe...^ ^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KJJ's Asrama**

Dikamar 069 terdapat seorang namja tampan berkulit tan yang masih setia dengan mimpi-mimpinya, ia terlihat enggan untuk membuka kedua mata tajamnya. Terlalu nyaman dan tenang. Sesekali ia menggeliat berganti posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman. Namun, tanpa ia sadari ada sesosok mahkluk berkulit putih pucat yang menyeringai melihat kerabatnya masih enak-enakan tidur pulas. Dengan sedikit menjijitkan kakinya dan sesekali menutup mulutnya menahan tawa ia akhirnya berdiri disamping ranjang yang ditempati Kai.

"Tehehe... dasar kkamjong. Tunggu saja aku akan membalas perbuatanmu tempo hari" Ujar Sehun menyeringai dan mengeluarkan ponsel touch screennya ingin mencari lagu yang pas untuk membangunkan sahabat tersayangnya dan mensetting dengan volume yang sangat nyaring.

'IJE WAAKEE UUP... WAKEEE UPP... WAKE... WAKE... WAKE... WAKE UPP...' Dengan volume lagu yang sangat nyaring ditambah suara cempreng Sehun membuat sang sleeping handsome terkejut hingga terjungkal keras dari atas kasurnya. Sehun terus bernyanyi konyol dan sesekali ia menyodorkan ponselnya ke kuping Kai hingga membuat Kai menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu berteriak.

"Yakk! Cadel hentikaannn.. Hentikannn... kau ingin membuat kupingku tuli eoh Yak!"

"Huaaaa... ampuuunnn!" Sehun berlari terbirit-birit menghindari amukan Kai yang mengejarnya. Sehun yang lebih dahulu berlari keluar dari kamarnya terus mengejek Kai dengan menyanyikan lagu berjudul Queen dari seorang penyanyi ternama Son dambi.

"Yak! Sehuuunn!"

"Wooii... Jangaannn berisik..."

"Yak! Kurang ajaarrrr!"

Terdengar suara protesan dari beberapa siswa yang tadinya masih tertidur dikamar masing-masing. Mereka memang sudah paham dan sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah jenaka Sehun dan Kai yang hobby sekali bertengkar di pagi hari. Namun kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan, Sehun yang tadinya ingin membangunkan Kai malah membangunkan semua teman se-asrama. Namun seketika Sehun mengerem langkah kakinya saat melihat sang pujaan hati sudah mengacak pinggang marah melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang keterlaluan.

"Oh Sehuunnn!"

"Aaa... Luhanie... ini bisa aku jelaskan... sekarang tolong selamatkan aku..." Sehun menarik tubuh mungil Luhan untuk masuk kembali kekamarnya.

DUAK... Tok... Tok...

"Yak! Oh Sehuunn! Buka pintunyaaa... kubunuh kau... Yak! Anak kurang ajar... Luhanie buka jebaal..." Kai terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sehun-Luhan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari teman-temannya yang ikut kesal dengan suara berisik dari luar kamar mereka.

"Kai-ah... Mianhae jebal... hehee..." Sehun berteriak sambil mengkungkung tubuh mungil kekasihnya agar ia tidak membukakan pintu untuk Kai.

"Aaaiisshhh... Sehun-ah... lepas... kasihan Kai. Jinjaa... kau keterlaluan..." Luhan berusaha memberontak dari pelukan Sehun yang tertawa cengar-cengir.

"Aku hanya ingin berbuat baik dengan membangunkan si jomblo itu, chagi... tehehe..."

"Geez..." Luhan memutar matanya jengah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **International Arts School**

Namja tampan berkulit tan itu terus menguap dan menggosok-gosokkan matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk. Pelajaran yang diberikan Yunho seosangnim benar-benar tidak masuk diotaknya. Karna merasa tidak lagi fokus, Kai menolehkan matanya kearah kedua sahabatnya yang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melakukan skin-shipp saat Yunho seongsangnim lengah.

Sehun yang melihat Kai yang tengah menatapnya ia langsung menyeringai dan mengucapkan beberapa kata tanpa suara "JOMBLO... JOMBLO... xixixi..." Sehun terkekeh saat mengatakan hal itu hingga membuat Kai naik darah.

"Grrrr... GAY... GAY COUPLE...!" Ujar Kai membalas.

"Eheem... Sehun... Kai... kalian dikeluarkan dari kelas! Keluar!" Teriak Yunho seongsang-nim saat ia mendapati Sehun dan Kai yang saling mengejek. Dengan langkah gotai dan malas akhirnya kedua sahabat itu keluar dari kelasnya dengan saling mendorong satu sama lain. Hal itu malah menjadi bahan tertawaan oleh para siswa-siswsi dikelasnya yang merasa lucu dengan kelakuan kedua sejoli itu yang terus bertengkar sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DING DONG...**

Terdengar suara bel sekolah yang menandakan jam istirahat dimulai. Seluruh siswa keluar dari kelas masing-masing dan mulai mencari asupan gizi untuk mengembalikan energi mereka yang terkuras akibat pelajaran yang mereka terima.

"Yak! Cadel Rusa... bisa kalian hentikan lovey dovey kalian eoh! Aku mual... kalian membuat nafsu makanku hilang!" Kai yang hendak memakan rotinya kini terhenti saat dirinya melihat kedua temannya yang saling menyuapi satu sama lain.

"Makanya kau harus mencari pacar yang cantik atau yang tampan. Lihat aku yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Beda sekali dengan kau yang masih betah jomblo." Ujar Sehun sambil mengusap lelehan saus diujung bibir Luhan.

"Geez... aku normal! Aku straight! Beda dengan kalian. Aiishh... Luhanie... kenapa kau mau dengan si cadel eoh. Yeoja cantik masih banyak disini."

"Yak! Tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari little deerku... ayolah cepat cari kekasih Kai-ah. Aku kutuk kau menyukai namja. Kekee..." Sehun tertawa setelah sukses menggoda Kai yang sudah siap hendak melempar bungkusan Roti ditangannya.

"Hei... sudaah... jangan bertengkar..." Ujar seorang namja jangkung yang berjalan mendekati Sehun-Luhan-Kai.

"Jangan ikut urusan orang lain tiang listrik. Ada apa kau tumben-tumben menyapa kami." Ujar Kai sewot.

"Yak! Jangan sinis padaku. Aku kesini cuma ingin meminta pertolongan kalian. Dan tak usah khawatir kalian akan dapat bayaran dan makan siang gratis."

"Tak usah beretele-tele kau ingin bantuan kami? Apa Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Kai.

"Begini aku ingin meminta bantuan Kai dan Sehun menjadi panitia keamanan, karna kami kekurangan member yang berjaga-jaga besok. Kumohon satu hari saja." Chanyeol menangkup kedua tangannya memohon.

"Aiish... ne baiklah." Ujar Kai

"Ne... aku oke-oke saja." Sehun ikut menyetujui permintaan sang ketua osis.

"Besok kalian berjaga disekitar panggung ya, karna ada bintang tamu dari The Red Wings Band. Mereka akan menampilkan beberapa lagu mereka. Karna ku dengar mereka akan menjadi Rookie di dalam sebuah agensi. Kalian harus stand by pukul 07.30 pagi. Arraseo?" Ujar Chanyeol kembali menegaskan.

"Neee..." Sehun dan Kai menjawab serempak.

"Chanyeolie... kau disini rupanya. Ayo bantu temanmu mengangkat properti panggung." Namja imut bertubuh mungil itu datang menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Sehun-Luhan-Kai. Mendengar suara sang sahabat Chanyeol langsung membalikan badannya dan tersenyum mengangguk menanggapi Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat manis dimatanya.

"Ne... Chagi... kkajaa..." Chanyeol langsung merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Well, sepertinya Baekhyun terlihat sangat malu ditambah pipinya yang merona merah. Ia paham betul dengan sikap Chanyeol yang suka menggodanya, namun tidak dihadapan orang banyak.

"Ckk... kenapa mereka tidak pacaran saja eoh? Hahaha..." Sehun berucap santai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kerabatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Geez... aku rasa Chanyeol tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirimu Sehun-ah..." Kai mengejek memancing perdebatan.

"Yak! Tunggu saja... kau sudah terkena kutukanku." Sehun tak kalah menyeringai.

"Aiisshhh..." Kai melempar kulit kacang pada seragam Sehun dan tertawa melihat wajah kesal Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Next Day**

Kai berkeliling stand pentas seni yang kebetulan panitia penyelenggaranya adalah sekolahnya. Ia terus berjalan memastikan semua keperluan stand dan keamanan bintang tamu tersebut sesuai dengan arahan sang ketua osis Park Chanyeol. Namun langkah Kai terhenti saat dirinya menguping pembicaran beberapa gadis yang membahas tentang personil dari band yang di undang hari ini.

"Ji Hyun-ah... aku dengar lead vocal dari band kampus yang menjadi bintang tamu hari ini sangat manis dan tampan. Ia adalah member baru di The Red Wings. Kyaa... aku pernah melihatnya dulu saat di festival band. Lesung pipinya benar-benar menggemaskan. Keke.."

"Ne... namannya Cho Kyuhyun... saudariku sangat mengidolakannya. Wah... jika benar mereka masuk dalam suatu agensi, aku jamin mereka akan terkenal. Lead vocalnya sangat berkharisma..." Kai menoleh pada kedua siswi itu sambil terus menguping pembicaraan mereka tentang lead vocal baru di The Red Wings. Jujur ia sangat penasaran karna ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai Band kampus yang satu ini. Hingga perhatiannya teralihkan saat ia mendengar suara Chanyeol selaku panitia penyelenggara yang membukakan acara pada siang hari ini.

"Mic cek one two... Ah... yeorobun... selamat datang diacara pentas seni sekolah kita untuk tahun ajaran kali ini. Semoga bakat yang kita asah selama belajar disekolah ini menjadi hal yang bermanfaat untuk kita di masa yang akan datang. Dan dengan ini saya sebagai ketua panitia penyelenggara acara Pentas seni International Arts School dibuka. Dan untuk para wanita cantik dan teman-teman sekalian, kali ini kita akan kedatangan sebuah band yang cukup terkenal dan familiar ditelinga kalian semua. Saya jamin kalian para wanita cantik pasti akan jatuh hati pada band satu ini. Ya... langsung saja please welcome... The Red Wings." Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan dari para siswa siswi yang menyambut Red Wings Band yang akan segera menampilkan performance mereka. Kai dengan cepat berjalan menuju sisi bawah panggung untuk melihat penampilan bintang tamu yang di elu-elukan oleh para yeoja di sekolahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo... kami The Red Wings imnida. Sebelumnya kami ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas kesempatan yang diberikan untuk dapat berhadir diacara pentas seni International Arts School. Baiklah sebagai penampilan pembuka kami akan membawakan lagu karya kami yang berjudul "Blind" selamat menikmati." Setelah memperkenalkan diri tentang Bandnya, kini mulai terdengar alunan petikan gitar yang sangat easy listening hingga membuat para penonton terdiam sesaat saat mulai menyimak penampilan The Red Wings. Namun, terdengar suara para yeoja yang meneriaki nama salah satu personil band dengan sangat nyaring hingga membuat Kai yang sudah berada di bawah sisi panggung tertegun dengan keindahan suara yang begitu lembut dan melengking. Selaian suara sang vokalis yang angelik, ia pun memiliki wajah yang tampan, putih, dengan tinggi badan yang ideal, sedikit berisi dan terlihat mempesona hingga membuat sang namja berkulit tan itu ikut berdecak kagum.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan mereka. Sangat menghanyutkan..." Itulah kata yang meluncur dari bibir tebal Kai dan sebuah senyuman kagum terpampang diwajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah usai penampilan dari The Red Wings Band, Kai segera berjalan kebelakang panggung untuk melihat lebih dekat lagi dengan sang lead vocal yang sudah membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Entah walau hanya pandangan pertama, namun ia seperti telah jatuh pada pesona seorang penyanyi bersuara emas Cho Kyuhyun. Namun, sekali lagi... Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdiri sedikit jauh dari Kyuhyun karna kini Kyuhyun telah dikerubuni banyak siswi yang bergelayut manja dan memintanya untuk berfoto bersama.

"Geez... dasar Yeoja." Kai yang kesal hendak berbalik menjauhi keberadaan sang lead vocal seketika langkahnya terhenti kala ia mendengar makian beberapa yeoja yang berkelahi memperebutkan sesuatu.

"Yak! Kau... berhentilah mencari perhatian Kyu Oppa... kau sangat memalukan."

"Hei... aku ingin berfoto saja dengan Kyu Oppa apa urusanmu eoh"

"Kyu Oppa milik ku... menyingkirlah... rasakan ini..."

"Huaaa..." Teriakan, makian beberapa yeoja yang saling adu mulut satu sama lain membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan dan ikut mencoba berdiri ditengah mereka untuk melerai perkelahian sengit para sisiwi. Dan...

 **BYUR...**

Sebuah minuman dingin tersiram begitu saja di wajah tampan Kyuhyun, minuman tersebut tadinya ingin disiram oleh salah satu siswi kepada salah seorang temannya namun malah tersiram tepat diwajah Kyuhyun.

 **DEG...**

"Oppaaaa..." Teriak para siswi shock dan ketakutan saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang basah akibat jus orange yang sangat dingin menetes dari wajah hingga ke kemeja Kyuhyun. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya dan mendengus kesal.

"Yak! Kalian... geez... apa yang kalian lakukan eoh...? Minggir... cepat. Kalian mempermalukan tamu kita hari ini. Aiishh lihat apa... cepat bubar!" Kai sangat dongkol melihat kelakuan para siswi yang sangatlah keterlaluan. Dan mencoba membubarkan mereka yang mulai terlihat sekali raut penyesalan akibat perkelahian bodoh mereka. Kai yang kesal karna para siswi tak bergerak sedikitpun akhirnya dengan cekatan Kai menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari kerubunan siswi yang kebingungan melihat Kyuhyun-nya dibawa oleh Kai ke suatu tempat.

"Aiish... memalukan... pantas saja aku tidak suka bergaul dengan mereka. Mengerikan." Kai mengumpat kesal dan terus berjalan tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia masih menyeret tangan sang lead vocalis menuju sebuah ruang ganti yang tersedia di sekolahnya.

"Hei..."

"Geez... apa..."

"Yak... bisa kau lepaskan tanganku. Kau terus menyeretku dan tanganku sakit."

 **DEG...**

Kai tersadar dan langsung melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang meringis mengusap lengannya sakit.

"Aaah... mianhae... umm Kyuhyun-ssi... aku tidak bermaksud, ah... aku hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dari amukan siswi disini. Aku mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini Kyuhyun-ssi." Kai membungkuk sopan dan meminta maaf atas kejadian memalukan yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menjadi korban disini. Kyuhyun yang sedikit tersentuh dengan perilaku Kai tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak sayang surai dark brown milik Kai. Kai yang terkejut lantas mendongakan wajahnya dan ikut tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Gumawo Kai-ssi..."

 **DEG...**

Kai terkejut darimana Kyuhyun tau namanya. Namun ia sadar, ia tidak semestinya GR karna Kyuhyun melihat namanya tertera pada nametag yang ia gunakan saat ini.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangan kanannya hendak berjabat tangan. Kemudian disambut Kai dengan senang hati.

"Ah... mian aku hampir lupa. Kau bisa membersihkan diri diruang ganti itu, aku akan mencarikan pakaian ganti untukmu Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ne... gumawo Kai-ssi." Kyuhyun segera masuk keruang ganti meninggalkan Kai yang tersenyum sumringah. Hahaa... sepertinya Kai muali menyukai sosok tampan Kyuhyun. Ckck... kutukan Sehun benar-benar mujarab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau siswa kelas berapa Kai-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai meminum kopi hangat yang diberikan oleh Kai padanya.

"Kelas 3 Kyuhyun-ssi..."

"Eii bisa kau memanggilku tanpa emebel-embel itu. Kau harusnya memanggilku Hyung. Kau adik kecil bagiku... kekeke..."

"Ah... ne Hyung." Kai menangguk lucu dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Kai yang seperti malu-malu kucing itu. Hingga percakapan yang awalanya kikuk kini berubah menjadi percakapan yang menyenangkan. Hanya dengan pertemuan yang cukup singkat telah membuat mereka terasa sangat akrab seperti telah berteman selama beberapa tahun. Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore. Kyuhyun dan Kai masih asyik saja mengobrol hingga Kyuhyun merelakan teman satu bandnya meninggalkannya. Saat dirasa sudah cukup lama ia berduaan mengobrol dengan Kai dengan berat hati ia harus segera pulang.

"Kapan-kapan datanglah berkunjung kerumahku. Geez... sangat menyenangkan bisa mengobrol denganmu Kai-ah. Oh ya... Ini nomor ponselku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau ada waktu." Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama pada Kai.

Kai mengengguk tersenyum "Gumawo hyung atas penampilannya hari ini. Kalian sangat keren." Kai mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan tertawa manis hingga membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan mengusap pipi Kai dengan lembut.

"Jja... aku pamit dulu Kai-ah... annyeong..."

"Ne Hyung hati-hati..." Kai terus menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang selalu terkembang diwajahnya.

"Aaaah... sepertinya aku mulai gila ck..." Kai mengusak tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan sesekali tertawa canggung mengingat kedekatan singkatnya dengan Kyuhyun, namja yang menjadi idola para siswi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Namja tampan berkulit tan itu terus melamun sambil membolak-balikan sebuah kartu nama berwarna putih yang ada ditangannya. Sesekali ia mendengus kesal karna nomor telepon yang baru saja ia hubungi tak kunjung di angkat oleh sang pemilik. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Kai mendengar ponselnya berdering tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

To : Kai

From : Kyu

Message : Kai-ah, mian aku sedang sibuk belakangan ini. Tapi pekerjaanku baru saja selesai, jika tidak keberatan kau bisa menemuiku di Toko Roti SJ, aku akan mentraktirmu memakan Roti yang enak buat eomma. Temui aku sekarang ne?

Kai tersenyum manis setelah membaca isi pesan dari Kyuhyun dan dengan segera ia membalas pesan singkat tersebut. Dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera menemui Kyuhyun di Toko Roti milik ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit gelisah menunggu kedatangan Kai di toko rotinya. Sesekali diliriknya arloji yang terpasang di tangan kirinya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri maupun kanan mencari sosok Kai yang belum menampakkan wujudnya.

"Hyuuungg... Kyuhyun Hyung..." Kai berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kai.

"Kai-ah... kajja... kita masuk kedalam." Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangan Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

"Waaa... roti buatan ahjumma benar-benar enak. Aku sangat menyukainya..."

"Ah... gumawo Kai-ah... kalau kau suka mampirlah kesini. Ahjumma akan memberikan potongan harga untukmu. Karna kau adalah teman Kyuhyun. Hihi... Kyuhyun jarang sekali memperkenalkan temannya pada ahjumma. Sepertinya kau teman spesialnya Kyuhyun aniya?" Tanya ibunda Kyuhyun yang terus menggoda Kai hingga Kai merasa malu dan sedikit canggung.

"Ah... eomma... jangan begitu, kasihan Kai jadi malu begini." Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Mrs. Cho yang menurutnya sedikit kelewatan.

"Gwenchana... aku senang berteman dengan Kyuhyun Hyung dan bertemu dengan ahjumma yang masih sangat cantik ini." Ujar Kai memuji.

"Kau anak yang baik Kai-ah." Mrs. Cho mengusap bahu kanan Kai dan tersenyum senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak pertemuannya di Toko Roti milik ibunda Kyuhyun. Kai dan Kyuhyun semakin sering bertemu dan mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu memanjakan Kai karna memang Kai lebih muda darinya jadi sikap sebagai seorang kakaklah yang ia tunjukkan. Namun disisi lain ada perasaan yang membuncah di hati keduanya namun tak ada satupun yang mau mengatakannya. Hanya dengan tingkah laku lah yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Namja tampan berkulit tan itu kini sudah berada di depan rumah Kyuhyun dengan memencet tombol beberapa kali berharap sang pemilik rumah segera membukakannya pintu. Namun tak lama kemudian tampaklah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Mrs Cho, ibunda Kyuhyun yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kai-ah... kajja masuk. Kyuhyun masih tidur. Padahal ini sudah hampir siang, dia masih saja enak-enakan tidur."

"Aiissh... dasar Kyuhyun hyung." Kai juga ikut kesal pada Kyuhyun yang lupa akan mengantarkannya kesebuah game center langgangan Kyuhyun.

"Kai-ah... Ahjumma minta tolong padamu untuk membangunkan anak pemalas itu. Ahjumma harus segera ke toko roti." Ujar Mrs. Cho yang sudah bersiap-siap ingin pergi bekerja di toko rotinya.

"Nee..." Kai mengerti dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hyuung... bangun... ppali... ini sudah siang. Bukankah kah kau yang mengajakku bermain di game center. Hyuung..." Kai menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun agar segera bangun. Namun Kyuhyun terlalu enggan untuk membuka matanya hingga terlintas ide jahil dimana ia berpura-pura tidur hanya untuk melihat wajah kesal Kai-nya.

 **BUGH...**

Kai memukul brutal tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bantal yang menanggur, hingga membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau membukakan matanya.

"Yak Kai... sakitt!" Kyuhyun segera menangkap bantal yang dipegang Kai dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Hingga dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangan Kai hingga tubuh Kai jatuh menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun.

 **GREP...**

"Hyuungg... sesaaak..." Kai memberontak saat dengan kuatnya Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Kai bagaikan sebuah guling dimana kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Kai dan kaki kanannya menyilang di kaki namja berkulit tan itu hingga ia tidak bisa lagi bergerak.

"Hyung... kau tuli eoh?"

"Ani... biarkan seperti ini... jebaal..." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun, Kai hanya diam membiarkan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuhnya.

"..."

"Kai-ah..."

"Ne... Hyung... wae..."

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu Kai-ah.."

 **DEG...**

Kai terkejut dan ia merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mendengar penuturan dari Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bercanda Hyung. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali."

"Aaah... jeongmal... aku menyukaimu Kai-ah..." Kyuhyun semakin menelusupkan kepalanya pada seruk leher Kai dan mulai mengendus endus leher Kai dan sesekali dikecupnya hingga meninggalkan sedikit bekas. Lalu Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya berada diatas tubuh Kai dan menatapnya intens.

 **CUP...**

Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi Kai yang sudah bersemu merah. Dan terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kai yang terlihat bingung dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Saranghae..." Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya Kai segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga hingga ia terlepas dari kungkungan si pria tampan berkulit putih ini.

"Aiishh... jinjaa... kau mengerikan Hyung... aktingmu sangat jelek eoh. Ppali kita ke games center. Kutunggu kau 30 menit lagi." Kai berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lehernya yang dirasa masih tertinggal saliva basah milik Kyuhun, namja bermarga Cho itu menatap sendu punggung Kai yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya mereka di games center, atmosfer yang dulunya sangat bersahabat kini terasa sangat canggung. Pasalnya Kai terlihat enggan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun yang terus berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai permaian yang akan mereka mainkan. Hingga tanpa Kai sadari Kyuhyun selalu menghela nafas dan terlihat sedikit frustasi melihat perubahan singkat Kai. Ia merasa tindakannya beberapa jam lalu benar-benar memalukan, mengutarakan perasaan pada sesama jenis. Geez... mungkin Kai telah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang tidak waras atau kejiwaannya terganggu. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, sejujurnya ia senang dengan confession yang diutarakan Kyuhyun padanya. Namun ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan perasaannya dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai-ah... maafkan atas ucapanku hari ini. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku yang selama ini aku rasakan. Kalau kau tidak suka silahkan kau abaikan saja, jangan pedulikan perkataanku.. Tapi kumohon jangan mendiami aku seperti ini Kai-ah. Jebal..." Kyuhyun memegang kedua pundak Kai dan mengocangkan sedikit tubuh Kai agar Kai mau merespon perkataannya.

"Hnn... Ne... arraseo. Aku duluan Hyung. Sampai bertemu lagi." Kai tersenyum dan pamit pada Kyuhyun lalu ia langsung memasuki sebuah bus yang sudah menunggu Kai untuk segera masuk. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi halte bus. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya yang sudah berbuat salah dengan merusak hubungan persahabatannya dengan Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai hanya diam memperhatikan jalanan kota yang masih ramai dari balik kaca bus yang ia tumpangi. Tangan kirinya ia tumpukan pada dagunya, dan mencoba untuk memejam matanya sejenak.

"Saranghae..."

 **DEG...**

Seketika Kai membukakan matannya saat kata-kata indah yang diucapkan Kyuhyun terngiang lagi dibenaknya.

"Aiiishh... Kyuhyun Hyung ppabo... iishhh..." Kai mengusak surai rambutnya sedikit frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two Weeks Later...**

Setelah insiden confession Kyuhyun, Kai malah enggan untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Berbagai macam alasan ia utarakan pada namja tampan bersuara emas itu agar tidak bertemu. Selama dua minggu ini Kai memang terlihat tidak bersemangat, hingga sang sahabat menyimpulkan pasti terjadi sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kai.

"Kkamjong-ah... Kau tidak keluar akhir pekan ini? Biasanya kau berkunjung kerumah Kyuhyun-ssi." Ujar Sehun sambil memasuki buku-bukunya kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Ani... aku sibuk Sehun-ah... bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada mid test?"

"Aiishh... sejak kapan kau rajin belajar eoh? Biasanya kau berkutat pada AV simpananmu. Kekeke..."

"Aiishh..." Kai mendengus kesal karna ejekan Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memasang wajah evilnya merasa menang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum mengejar langkah kaki Kai yang lumayan cepat, Sehun menghampiri namja cantik bertubuh mungil kekasihnya untuk pulang bersama ke asrama.

"Sehun-ah... ada dengan Kai? Dia terlihat err kacau." Ujar Luhan sambil memperhatikan Kai yang memilih untuk berjalan sendiri.

"Molaa... aku rasa ia bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun-ssi. Geez... Kai tidak pernah mau menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku."

"Eh... Sehun... stop. Itu... bukannya Kyuhyun-ssi yang berdiri didepan gerbang? Ah... dia menghampiri Kai." Sehun memicingkan mata sipitnya dan melihat Kai yang seperti ingin menghindari Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai-ah... apa kau masih membenci ku karna perkataanku beberapa minggu lalu?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Kai cukup erat.

"Ani... hyung... hanya saja... aku... tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu."

"Kau membenciku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Aniyaa... hajiman... aku sama sekali tidak membenci mu Hyung."

"Berarti kau menyukaiku!" Kyuhyun tersenyum evil berharap instingnya kali ini benar akan perasaan Kai padanya.

 **BLUSH...**

Darah Kai terasa mendesir kencang akibat tebakan Kyuhyun yang benar. Ya, Kai memang menyukai sosok Kyuhyun yang sempurna. Namun... aah... lagi-lagi ia memainkan logikanya. Laki-laki tidak mungkin bersama pikirnya. Ah... aniya... sahabatnya Sehun dan Luhan bisa berpacaran eoh?

"Aiishh... Hyung! Kkaaa... aku mau pulang." Kai berjalan meniggalkan Kyuhyun yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..." Panggil Sehun saat dirinya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit murung.

"Ah... kalian temannya Kai?"

"Ne Kyuhyun-ssi... aku Sehun dan ini Luhan. Kalau boleh tau ada apa dengan Kai? Dia belakangan ini terlihat sedikit kacau?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ceritanya cukup rumit Sehun-ah. Beberapa minggu lalu aku melakukan confession pada Kai bahwa aku menyukainya. Benar... aku menyukainya. Dan aku merasa Kai memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Namun, itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Kai malah menjauhiku. Aku tidak mengerti... dia bilang ia tidak membenciku. Tapi mengapa ia malah menghindar dariku?"

"Begitu ternyata..." Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kurasa Kai memang tidak membencimu Hyung. Dia hanya terlalu egois mengklaim bahwa dirinya masih straight. Tapi yah... aku tau dia menyukaimu Hyung." Ujar Sehun membenarkan.

"Jinjja? Kalian berpikiran sama denganku... tapi, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi menjelaskan ini pada Kai. Sekalipun cinta ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tidak masalah bagiku. Namun jika harus berpisah darinya aku sungguh tidak mampu. Dia bagaikan adik kecil yang harus ku jaga. Aku menyukainya..." Kyuhyun menundukkan wajah sebentar dan menatap Sehun-Luhan yang menatapnya iba.

"Kami mengerti Hyung... bersabarlah..." Luhan menyemangati Kyuhyun dengan mengusap pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian

Sepertinya suasana hati Kai sedikit membaik, pasalnya ia berencana akan menemui Kyuhyun dirumahnya. Ia mencoba bersikap santai dan biasa. Toh menjauhi malah akan memperburuk hubunguan pertemanan mereka. Maka dari itu Kai ingin menemui Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kkamjong-ah... kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan saat ia mendapati Kai sedang mengunci kamarnya.

"Aku ingin kerumah Kyuhyun Hyung sebentar, sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung kesana." Kai tersenyum cukup ceria kali ini.

"Aiish... jinjja? Cepatlah kalian berbaikan... karna aku dengar Kyuhyun Hyung ingin pindah rumah hari ini dan akan segera menikah dengan kekasihnya?"

 **DEG...**

"MWOO?" Kai terkejut bukan main, ia merasa wajahnya semakin memucat dan jantungya berdegup dengan kencang. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Luhan yang memanggil namanya Kai terus berlari keluar dan mencegat sebuah taksi menuju kediaman Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma..." Ujar Kai saat bertemu dengan Mrs Cho yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ne Kai. Kau ingin menemui Kyuhyun? Dia ada didalam bersama seorang teman. Kau masuklah."

"Ne... gumawo ahjumma..." Kai membungkuk sopan dan masuk kedalam rumah Kyuhyun dan mencari sosok yang lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Hyung..." Terdengar samar-samar Kai mendengar suara cekikikan tawa dari seorang yeoja. Kemudian dengan cepat Kai membuka pintu Kyuhyun dan beberapa detik kemudian ia berdiri mematung melihat scene yang seharusnya tak ia lihat. Dimana Kyuhyun memeluk dan menciumi surai hitam yeoja cantik berambut panjang dengan mesra.

"Hyuuunng!" Suara yang cukup keras berasal dari mulut Kai membuat Kyuhyun dengan tersentak dan cepat melepaskan pelukannya pada yeoja itu.

"Kai-ah..."

"Ah... mianhae Hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Aku pamit ne. Annyeong..." Kai menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan segera berlari keluar dari kediaman Kyuhyun.

"Kai... tunggu... Kai...!" Kyuhyun terus mengejar Kai hingga ia berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Kai.

"Kai-ah... ada apa denganmu eoh?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menggangu moment bahagia Kyuhyun Hyung dengan yeoja itu. Makanya lebih baik aku pulang saja. Bukankah kau akan segera menikah?"

"Mwo menikah?" Kyuhyun terkejut sesaat, kemudian senyuman evil terkembang diwajahnya.

"Ne... kami berencana akan menikah Kai-ah. Orangtuaku memaksaku untuk segera menikah. Dan yeoja itu adalah kekasihku, dia memang sudah lama meninggalkanku karna ia harus pindah ke China. Namun sekarang ia kembali padaku."

"Uhmm... baguslah Hyung. Aku ucapkan selamat." Kai mencoba memaksakan tersenyum biasa walau ia sangat berat mengucapkannya.

"Kau menyukaiku Kai? Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu Kai dan menatap intens kedua mata Kai yang sipit untuk melihat kesungguhan dari sosok yang dicintainya.

"..." Kai tidak menjawab dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya menghindari kontak langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin tau sebelum aku menikah dengan oranglain. Apa itu salah?"

"..."

"Kai-ah... jebal..." Kyuhyun mengguncang pelan bahu Kai.

Kai menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan menatap pada kedua bola mata Kyuhyun "Aku... menyukaimu Hyung. Aniya... aku mencintaimu... hari ini memang aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu disaat waktu yang tepat. Ah... gerue tepat sekali. Tepat disaat Hyung akan menikah. Aku memang bodoh baru menyadarinya, ternyata apa yang aku khawatirkan selama ini benar. Sesama namja tidak mungkin bersama."

"Kai..." Kyuhyun terkejut antara senang dan terluka mendengar penuturan Kai yang terlihat sangat jujur.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat Hyung. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Jjaa... aku pamit ne. Annyeong..." Kai melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pundaknya dan tersenyum manis sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Gumawo... Kai-ah... Gumawo..." Ucap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum senang sambil mengusap lelehan air mata yang tiba-tiba meleleh jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipi putihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mayat hidup... mungkin memang ada mayat hidup di dunia ini. Karna namja tampan dan manis berkulit tan ini terlihat seperti raga yang bergerak tanpa nyawa. Geez... setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun, Kai nampak menyerupai mayat hidup. Tidak ada lagi semangat, bahkan senyuman pun tidak lagi tercetak diwajah manisnya. Depresi berat... tentu saja, bagaimana tidak orang yang kita sukai aniya kita cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain. Bahkan disaat ia memang mengetahui orang yang ia cintai juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Namun mengapa ia malah melepaskan dirinya dan memilih terikat dengan orang lain? Satu pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Kai... "Kyuhyun memang mencintaiku atau aku yang bodoh dipermainkan olehnya?"

Ya disisi lain Kai juga merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya bermain-main dengan perasaannya. Jika benar Kyuhyun mencintainya lantas mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mempertahankannya bukan melepaskannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai yang merasa bosan dan lapar akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari asramanya menuju mini market yang terletak tak jauh dari gangnya. Kai memperhatikan sebuah truk pengangkut barang melewatinya dan berhenti tepat disebelah gerbang asramanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia menemukan sosok jangkung nan tampan berdiri dan tersenyum lebar yang diarahkan padanya. Kemudian namja itu berjalan menghampiri Kai tanpa melunturkan senyuman termanisnya pada sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Kau mencintaiku aniya?" Tanya namja itu tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"..."

"Yak! Mengapa bengong seperti itu sih? Yak! Kkamjong-ah..."

"Hyuung..." Kai terkejut saat Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dan mencium jari manis Kai.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai... sungguh... jujur aku merasa terpukul atas kebodohanku yang memutuskan untuk menikah saat dimana aku masih menyimpan perasaanku ini padamu."

"..."

"Kai-ah... Chagi... jebbaal... katakan sesuatu... Kau mencintaiku juga eoh? Bicaralah?" Kai tersenyum sedikit kikuk dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Aiish... Yak! Bukankah kau sudah tau jawabannya eoh? Mengapa bertanya. Aiishh... memalukan." Ujar Kai berakting hendak memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

 **GREP...**

Kyuhyun menangkap pergelangan tangan Kai yang terangkat bebas hendak memukulnya. Kemudian dirinya menyeringai, dan tersenyum evil penuh makna...

"Arra... Jangan salahkan aku jika setelah ini kau tidak bisa berjalan. Hihihihi..." Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tubuh Kai, menggotongnya bagaikan karung beras dan membawa tubuh Kai masuk kedalam rumah barunya yang terletak disebelah asrama Kai.

"Yak! Bodoh... turunkan aku... orang-orang melihat kita. Geez... Hyung!" Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan langsung mengunci kamarnya dan menutup tirai jendelanya mencegah oranglain mengintip.

"Bersiaplah chagi..." Kyuhyun merangkak diatas tubuh Kai dan mengeluarkan smirk termesumnya.

"Aaargghh Hyuung! Appoo... Yak! Haaa... Akkhh..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar akan menikah dengan yeoja yang kau lihat beberapa hari lalu itu Kai-ah. Dia memang kekasihku... tapi itu dulu... dia kesini hanya ingin memberikan ucapan selamat atas kelulusanku menjadi sarjana strata 1."

"Mwo?" Kai yang semula menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang polos Kyuhyun beralih menatap bingung sekaligus terkejut atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Aissh... jinjaaa... aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Awalnya itu hanya ide Sehun dan Luhan saja. Dia bilang coba memanfaatkan keadaan dengan membuatmu panas. Yasudah aku minta bantuan Yoona untuk segera berakting saat kau tiba dirumah." Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Yak! Kau mempermainkanku eoh? Jahat kau hyungg!" Kai memukul wajah Kyuhyun dengan menggunkan bantal bertubi-tubi.

"Hahaa... ternyata ide kedua sejoli itu benar-benar membantu. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya, karna akhirnya aku mendapatkan mu... hihihhi..." Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat raut kesal orang yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aiishh... aku membencimu ppabo!"

"Nadoo... my Kkamjong-ah... Saranghae..." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Kai untuk merapat lagi padanya dimana tubuh mereka sama-sama polos. Kemudian Kyuhyun mencium surai lepek milik Kai yang berkeringat dan mengusap-usap pelan punggung Kai berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang besar dan memberikan rasa aman pada orang yang sudah membuat dirinya jatuh cinta untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
